La decisión del líder
by aki38
Summary: Leonardo se entera que karai es Miwa pero no está muy seguro,antes de que lo averigue todo sucederán muchas cosas. Basado en TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: **las tortugas ninja no me perteneen son de nickeodeon**

Chapter 1:**encuentro inoportuno**

Era una noche como cualquiera en la guarida de las tortugas solo que afuera todo parecia estar tranquilo. donnie estaba en su laboratorio rodeado de esos frascos de mutageno y los tubos de ensallo y demas, el se pasaba mucho tiempo a veces en ese lugar, intentando crear una solucion que volviera a la normalidad a los mutantes, despues de que abril se enojo con ellos el queria q ella recuperara a su padre.

Por otro lado mikey estaba con rafa y leo,los cuales estaban jugando una competencia de videojuegos aunque ese dia leo estaba muy pensativo.

Rafa:que te pasa leo!? No me puedes ganar ehh! Muy bien te dare otra oportu..- no pudo terminar porque leo lo interrumpio

Leo: muy bien rafa ya basta! Quieres callarte de una vez! Esta cosa esta rota- el estaba bastante estresado ya pensando en otras cosas como para tener que soportar lo que decia rafael queria salir de ahi

R:claaro por eso yo estoy ganando y tu no- dijo en un tono sarcastico

L:como sea, ire a la superficie a tomar un poco de aire, mikey sigues tu-dijo dandole un golpecito a mike en el caparazon y llendose

R:"..pero que le pasa?.."-dijo rafa en un tono muy bajo wue leo no escucho

M:-como no-dijo mikey mirando extrañadamente a leo mientras este tomaba su camino hacia la salida ,luego volteo y miro a rafa-ahora veras hermano yo no te dejare ganar!-

rafa aun seguia mirando por donde se habia ido su hermano,tenia una mirada sorprendida por el extraño compotamiento del lider que se habia retirado asi como si cuando escucho lo que mikey dijo giro su cabeza hacia el con una mirada de odio

R:me estas diciendo que yo no le gane a leo-dijo enarcando una ceja

M: glup...-yo-o e-e bue-no.. Ahhhh- el empezo a correr mientras q rafa lanzo un grito

-Miikeey! ya veras..-y empezo a correr a su hermano

Mientras tanto en la superficie leo habia subido a una azotea eran como las 11:30pm,era una noche tranquila pero no para su cabeza leo no podia parar de pensar en algo o mejor dicho en alguien.

POV leonardo

Ayer hable con splinter y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo aunque no me conto todo me impacto mucho su declaracion

*Flash back*

L:Sensei tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre.. Karai-

splinter: no es momento de esas preguntas leonardo

L:pero sensei, ella dijo que tu le habias quitado a su madre, pero eso no es cierto, Verdad?

S:ahhh.. No no es cierto. Pero hay otra cosa

L: porfavor sensei dime cuentame

S: karai.. Es mi hija.

*Fin del flash back*

-Bien tratare de despejarme un poco-leo miro para abajo no habia nadie en esa calle,luego penso-;en voz alta;

-ohhff rafael esta muy competitivo hoy. Bueno no es que no sea parte de su personalidad pero,ya no lo soportaba de todas formas tendre que volver rapido o ellos vendran a buscar..- leo paro de hablar y se dio vuelta rapidamente, hacia un momento una sombra habia pasado delante suyo.

Comenzo a mirar para todos lados

L:quien anda ahi?

..: siempre vas a seguir hablando solo verdad?

La voz era mas que conocida para el. Pero como la veria ahora. Aunque no era una certeza para el lo que le habia dicho splinter,la verdad que cuando se lo conto el creyo que su padre estaba loco o quizas ansiaba tanto que su hija estuviera viva que se le hizo una idea de que karai podia ser miwa. No lo sabia

k:leo! Estas aqui?! Valla que distraido estas hoy en que piensas?-karai lo miraba mientras caminaba a su alrededor apuntandolo con su espada.

L: yo e-en nada y..y no estoy distraido!-leo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con una expresion de enojo o era lo que queria que pareciera.

K: a si? Bien pero veo que ni siquiera has sacado tus espadas.-karai sonrio con una mirada de maldad

L:eh?!que - leo miro sus manos no tenia sus katanas en ellas, pronto se apresuro a sacarlas.

Karai se puso en posicion de pelea mientras que leo la miraba confundido no sabia que pensar no sabia si atacarla o si hablar con ella cosa que no hiba a poder hacer.

De pronto karai salto hacia el empujandolo y haciendo que cayera al piso

K:-oye esto no es divertido que pasa leonardo no me estas divirtiendo como .. Que te sucede? O aprovechare ahora mismo para llevarte ante destructor.

Leo se levanto y miro a karai a los ojos. Ya vete karai ah que has venido?

K: jha no es obvio? Porsupuesto que he venido a capturarte-

L: si claro, tu sola?

K:claro, sabes que podria dejarte inconciente ahora mismo.

L: tal vez pero no lograrias llevarme hasta donde se encuentra destructor.

Mientras tanto rafael habia salido de la guarida y habia encontrado a leo y a karai en esa azotea.

R:que haces leo, porque hablas con ella es es el enemigo-susurro.

rafa los miraba desde las sombras no queria intervenir pero tuvo que hacerlo

R:-oye, Leo!- grito y los miro a los dos no quiero interrumpirlos pero..

Saco su sais y se fue hacia karai-si tu no haces nada yo lo hare, nos pones en peligro leo.

Leo lo miro mientras peleaba contra karai, pero en un segundo ella se fue saltando a otro edificio.

Rafa hiba a ir por ella pero leo lo detuvo

L: -que has echo rafa?. Hiciste que se fuera!-

R: q- que ? Leo para que la quieres cerca nos pones en peligro

L:-no Rafael yo tenia que saber algo tenia que seguirla hablando hasta que ella me dijera algo, no lo se creo que splinter esta confundido.-leo comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro estaba alterado y se le escapo sabia que sus hermanos no lo sabian

R:-a que te refieres que que te dijo splinter?

**le dira leo a rafa lo que sabe o no quiere que las cosas cambien ?**

Buenoo termine por hoy quiero aclarar que el flash back no dice exactamente lo que dijo en el cspitulo real porq lo vi en ingles y no le entendi nada jeje tambien que en esta historia no cuentan los capitulos posteriores a los q leo se entera de quien es karai ok?bueno espero sus reviews para poder mejorar acepto todo lo que me quieran corregir ya que esto es nuevo para mi :) y espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2: no se que debo hacer

Hola! gracias por los reviews a que bueno que les haya gustado. Bien _los_ dejo con el segundo capitulo.

Chapter 2: **No se que debo hacer ****  
**

R: A que te refieres que que te dijo splinter?

Leo miraba nerviosamente a rafa,sabia que habia hablado de mas, pero ahora tenia que pensar que le diria a su hermano.

L: Rafa veras yo lo siento.. Yo, splinter

R: muy bien leo a ver ,primero karai te captura y te dice que splinter mato a su madre y despues tu hablas con el que dime que dijo que es en lo que debe estar confundido?-rafa tenia una mirada confusa en busca de una respuesta.

L:ahshhh..-dejando soltar un largo suspiro-Hermano.. Prometo que te lo contare pero ahora volvamos a las alcantarillas la verdad es que estoy un poco mareado.

R:...-despues de mirar por unos segundos al lider-bien vamos a casa-dijo llendose delante de el.

Rafa sabia que Leo habia estaba extraño aquel dia,y no queria seguir pesandole, pero de todas formas le mataba la intriga de saber lo que habia hablado con splinter

L:gracias hermano-leo hizo una sonrisa falsa porque si fuera por el haria una cara de sorpresa no podia creer que rafael haya tenido pasiencia.- Ah! Y ... Rafa

Rafael se dio vuelta- si?

L:no le digas nada a mikey ni a donnie ok?

Rafa asintio y siguio caminando,los dos hermanos siguieron hasta la alcantarilla.

En la guarida

A todo esto habia pasado un rato mikey ya se habia aburrido de jugar solo y fue con donatello

M:hola donnie! Que haces?-dijo mientras miraba un frasco que contenia un liquido un poco menos brillante que el mutageno pero igual de raro.

D:no toques eso mikey!-dijo fijando la mirada en el. Estaba cerrado pero las cosas cerca de miguel angel se volvian peligrosas.

Mikey se alejo un poco de el liquido y miro a donnie con curiosidad-y.. Que es?

D:eso es lo que he estado haciendo hoy, es una sustancia que puede corroer metales,es lo que ha resultado de un liquido que he estado haciendo para mezclar con el mutageno pero no dio el resultado que yo queria-mientras decia esto donnie se deciso del papel que contenia la formula fallida.

M: wooow.. Y lo mezclaste con mutageno?

D:no porque no dio el resultado que tecnicamente requeria para mezclarlo con la sustancia de mutageno-dijo mientras miraba el frasco-PERO de todas formas no lo toques

M:ok.-moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo

D:donde estan leo y rafa?

M:hhm-frunciendo los hombros-no lo se, leo se fue a tomar aire, y rafa despues de pegarme-se cruzo de brasos y resoplo enojado-dijo que iba a ver a leo pero salio hace rato creo que se quedaron arriba.

mikey rrecoria una estanteria que habia alli llena de frascos de diferentes formas

donnie se giro hacia la puerta.-y no crees que esten en problemas? Si no han vuelto...

CRASH!... - ups.. Lo siento-mikey puso rapidamente sus manos detras del caparazon.

D:mikeey! Aufhh- chocando su mano sobre su cara,mientras mikey lo miraba con una sonrisa de par en par- no importa, ven vamos a buscar a leo y a rafa.

Ambos salieron corriendo lo mas rapido hacia el tunel que los llevaba hasta afuera.

Justo rafa y leo venian en la direccion contraria hacia la guarida cuando..

Poomb!.. , Auch! -Dijeron los cuatro que se chocaron fuertemente

R:pero que hacen?-mientras se levantaba

D:mikey me dijo que habian salido hacia rato e ibamos a ir a buscarlos-teniendose la cabeza por el golpe.

L:bueno pero ya estamos aqui y no paso nada arriba verdad rafa?- con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermano

R:claro, esta tranquilo afuera-su cara no era muy simpatica

...

Cuando llegaron donnie habia notado lo raro que estaban sus hermanos pero la cara de "ni se te ocurra preguntarme algo" de rafael y lo cansado que estaba leo. No le hiba a permitir que hiciera preguntas,no ahora.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto exepto mikey que se fue directo a refrigerador y saco un pedazo de pizza y se lo trago de un solo bocado.

POV leonardo

No se si contarle a rafael lo poco que se porque no estoy seguro de esto,y no voy a hablar con splinter,despues de hablar conmigo se encerro y creo que empezo una larga meditacion, ahora dormire un poco,tal vez mañana vere que hago,y como se dan las vez pueda ver a karai,o quiza mañana siga el camino de splinter y medite

Fin pov Leo

Bueno termine el segundo, pasciencia la cabeza de leo tiene que aclararse jeje,pronto estare subiendo el tercer capitulo gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos saludos a todos :)y espero sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola subí nuevamente este capítulo pero esta vez traté de corregir los errores ortográficos,les pido mil disculpas trataré de mejorar

Chapter 3:**Una mala decisión, que lleva a un mal entendido****  
**

**A la noche en la guarida**

Leo salió de su cuarto acababa de meditar y como afuera ya había oscurecido

L: oigan chicos. ¿Por qué no vamos a la superficie? presiento que los krang andan en algo.

M: sí leo lo que pasa es que los krang sieempre andan en algo.-como si lo que decia su hermano no fuese obvio

Rafa miró a leo con una expresión de enojo

R:oye leo!-camino hacia él y lo tomó como jugando por el cuello y le habló en un tono bajo pero de enojo- creo que no me has contado lo que me ibas a decirr!

L:ehh bueno si,mira rafa esta noche tengo pensado hablar con karai-quitando el brazo de rafa

R:me cansaste leo ¡¿vas a decirme de una vez o no?!-esta vez subio un poco el tono

L:shhh.. Bien pero no le dirás a donnie ni y a mikey y menos a karai.

R:muy bieen ya me lo dijiste y lo de decirle a karai si nisiquiera hablo con ella

L:muy bien rafa te lo diré rápido. Acerca de lo que karai nos dijo sobre splinter.

R:lo de su madre?

L:si lo de su madre, el no le quitó a su madre,fue ...

Donnie los interrumpió -leo!, rafa!,¿Ya vienen?-mientras se acercaba

R:ayy no puede ser vámos rápido leo!

Leo miró que donnie se acercaba-destructor!-exclamo susurrando

Rafael abrió grande sus ojos y se quedó así unos segundos

D:¿y bien?- el genio miró a leo y luego a rafa..-oye, estás bien.

R:-sacudiendo su cabeza-si, si yo estoy bien, solo que nesecito aplastar a unos krang.

**En la superficie**

Rafa miraba a leo desconcertado pero no sabía que leo no le había contado todo y esa va a ser una decisión de la que se va a arrepentir.

Mientras caminaban por una azotea mikey vió algo debajo en una calle cerrada que parecía terminar en un viejo galpón.

M:krangs!

D:sólo son tres?

en eso leo vió que karai pasó por ahí

L: si pero el clan del pie esta allí

D:¿Estás diciendo que es una trampa ?

L:no,estoy diciendo que no son nada para ustedes. Rafa!-le hizo una seña con su cabeza y rafa asintió- ustedes adelántensen

Mikey no entendió pero donni sí, era seguro que leo había visto a karai y fue por ella.

R:¿y bien que esperan una invitación?

Mikey y donnien miraron a rafa y al momento los tres se lanzaron contra los krang.

Mientras que leo fue por karai.

Karai: ¿como estás leo?¿Dejaste solos a tus hermanos?-ella se lanzó hacía él chocando sus espadas contra la katanas de Leo

K: valla... Pero veo que te has recuperado.

L:si ya estoy mejor y ¿tu como estas?-dijo tratando de parecer lo más serio posible

karai se rió por la pregunta de leo mientras peleaban-pero que gracioso, bueno yo estoy...bien!-gritó mientras le lanzó con uno de sus cuchillos a Leo quien lo evadio rapidamente.

L:muy bien karai, ya basta!

K:que es lo que pasa?-mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

L:bueno yo... Queria hablar contigo

K: CUIDADO!

Un soldado del pie habia nockeado a leo.

Karai no sabia que hacer pero como sólo había uno allí arriba ya que los otros estaban pelendo contra las tres tortugas justo debajo de ellos...

El soldado del pie miró a karai y le hizo una reverencia como que si habia cumplido con su trabajo.

karai estaba boquiabierta pero enseguida miró al ninja y le contestó con otro gesto agachando su cabeza-bien hecho..-pero cuando este se descuidó karai le dió un cabezazo y un rodillazo al estómago que lo dejó inconciente.

Hola! Queria avisarles que el próximo o sea el 4 va a ser sólo de unos pov,el de Leo y el de Rafa. Lo que sigue de esto que pasó en este capítulo va ser en el chapter 5 que espero subirlo pronto junto con los pov. Saludos gracias por leer y siempre espero sus reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4: Pensamientos

Hola! Bueno quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen mi historia y todos los reviews que he tenido hasta ahora gracias: **Belle**, **anon**, **andyhamato99**, **I love ** **kittens too, HoneyAle-chan **y **Yinu25**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Pensamientos**  


POV Rafa

Pero hermano, me has dejado muy confundido, ¿asi que destructor?mató a la madre de karai y ella piensa que fue el sensei, wow sólo.. wow, eso si que no lo esperaba.

Esto tiene que terminar, pero claro,bobonardo no le contará a su "novia" la verdad,¿Que piensa que va a lastimarla?. Seguro que si ella tuviera la oportunidad ya nos hubiera entregado a destructor,pero ¿que es lo que afectó tanto a Leo?,no se pudo haber puesto así solo por enterarse de que a nuestra enemiga la engañaban.

En fin además de destruir la familia de splinter se atreve a manchar su normbre acusándolo de algo que es mentira, pero ¿porque destructor le haría algo a su esposa,y le mentiria a su propia hija ,y ¿quién fue,quién era la madre de karai?.Cuando vea el momento, yo solo veré que es lo que está pasando.

FIN POV RAFA

La cabeza de Rafa ahora era un mar de dudas,presentía que leo no le habia contado todo,habia cosas que no le cerraban,pero él podía sacar sus dudas y no nesecitaba a nadie.

POV LEO

¿Que hice? Tenía que haberle contado a mis hermanos todo,bueno no a mikey él casi siempre habla de más, pero no tenía que contarle solo a uno y por si fuera poco se lo conté a la mitad y me olvide lo más importante,no le dije que supuestamente karai era miwa.

Al menos espero que Rafael me halla entendido.

Cuando hable con karai espero poder contarle toda la verdad aunque no se como reaccionará.Ya no puedo negarlo más. Siempre desde que splinter me lo contó le creí,pero no hice más que tratar de negarlo,yo..yo creia que tal vez karai y yo... Bhaaa para que sigo pensando en eso ni siquiera hubieramos tenido una oportunidad soy un mutante.

FIN POV LEO

Leo se sentía realmente destrozado por dentro,no podía pensar que karai llegara a ser su..hermana, tenía que terminar con todo esto al menos con una parte tenía que hacerlo por su padre, y para protegerlos .Sin karai destructor perdía una pieza importante y splinter recuperaba algo que toda su vida creyó imposible de recuperar,su hija.

* * *

Terminé el cuarto me quedo corto pero ya casi tengo listo el quinto, pero posiblemente lo suba un día antes de navidad o después de navidad en ese caso les deseo muy ¡felices fiestas a todos!. Espero sus reviews realmente me inspiran jeje , saludos!.


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro con el enemigo

Holaa! Gracias por los reviews acá está el capítulo espero que les guste :)

* * *

Chapter 5: **Encuentro con el enemigo.**

K:Leo! Debo sacarte de aqui- karai estaba junto a leo pero no podia levantarlo y llevarlo demasiado lejos,entonces miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una entrada no muy visible que se encontraba justo unos pasos adelante en la azotea de ese viejo galpón en el que se encontraban.

Si pudiera llevarte hasta ahí-lo dijo en un tono pensativo-un momento, sí puedo no esta tan lejos

karai tomó a leo de sus brazos y lo arrastró hacia la entrada que ella recordaba bien, la verdad que ella conocía todo este lugar ya que bueno,era donde entrenaba con el clan del pie y había ciertos lugares escondidos allí en los que solo ella sabia como acceder.

Cuando llegó a la entrada abrió la mediana puerta con una llave que guardaba en su armadura y entró con leo.

**Mientras tanto en la pelea**

M:Leo tenía razón,no eran nada para nosotros tres krangs y un par de ninjas del pie.

Donnie sacó el aparato que rastreaba el mutageno y entró en busca de algún rastro.

En eso rafael se acordó que leo había ido hacia donde estaba karai,entonces desde afuera les grito a sus hermanos

¡Donnie!, ¡mikey! Iré a buscar a Leo- saltó hacia una pared y se agarró de un pedazo de escalera para subir al tejado.

M:oye espera ¿quieres que te acompañemos?-mientras corrió hasta afuera con donnie mirando arriba.

R:¡No!, quedensen ahí y busquen el mutageno

Cuando rafa subió, vio al ninja que se estaba incorporando del suelo,y que se estaba llendo.

Rafael pensó-voy a seguirlo seguro me lleva hasta ellos- y fue siguiendolo sin ser visto hasta que llegó no muy lejos justo en la otra cuadra,a un un lugar que ya había visto antes.

La guarida de destructor.

R:¡Valla! no sabía que estaba cerca de este lugar

Entró sin ser visto por una ventana y bajó ocultandose detrás de una columna,luego se asomó un poco y vió a destructor y al ninja.

No era seguro estar ahí pero no pudo evitar oír una conversación,

no lograba escuchar la voz del ninja pero si la ronca voz de destructor.

Destructor:Mmmm... Con que ella decidió salvar a la tortuga.-Rió maliciosamente y luego apretó sus mandíbulas con odio-Veo que tiene esa mirada de compasión que tenía su madre Tang Shen...

Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Rafael haciendolo undirse en sus pensamientos por una milésima de segundo.

Lo pensó todo desde la historia que splinter le contó una vez sobre tang shen,hasta la reacción de leonardo después de hablar con el sensei. Se acababa de dar cuenta de todo.

Pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cara de pez: No estás en un buen lugar tortuga-mientras le lanzó un par de patadas que hicieron que rafael aún en shock, quedara a la vista de destructor.

Rafael reaccionó como pudo y le pegó tan fuertemente al pezcado que este salió volando contra la pared.

R:Tonto pez- dijo pero luego dejó escapar un grito al notar que una de las cuchillas que destructor tenía en las manos se había clavado en la columna justo delante de su cara.

Lo tenia al lado

Destructor:Creo que has escuchado algo que no tenias por que escuchar-mientras sacaba su mano de la pared-¡No irás a ningun lado!-una risa tremendamente malvada salió de sí.

* * *

Ayyyyy! ¿Que va a pasar?.¿Les gustó? Tambien quedó corto ehh?. Lo que pasa es que queria agregarle un poco de suspenso jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado deje escapar mi imaginación :)

nos vemos en el próximo y espero sus reviews;)


	6. Chapter 6: todos en un mismo lugar

Chapter 6: **Todos en un mismo lugar**

Rafael comenzó a correr por su vida hacía donde estaban sus hermanos,al menos por lo que había escuchado, leonardo no estaba en problemas porque no se encontraba allí asi que solo tenía que procurar que destructor no lo matara.

**volviendo a donde estaban los demás**

Karai había bajado sosteniendo a leo por una escalera que los llevaba a una pequeña habitación que se encontraba escondida como detrás de la pared en donde estaban mikey y donnie,pero que al ser esa pared de madera tenía unas aberturas que dejaban ver hacia el otro lado.

Karai había apoyado a leo sobre una bolsa de arena que se encontraba allí,hasta que él porfin comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

L:karai...

k: shhh... no digas siquiera se porque te traje aquí.Además golpeé a uno de mis ninjas- dijo preocupada mientras se agachó mirando por las endijas.

Leo soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el piso.

L:solo quería agradecerte...primero y despues..-mientras volvió su mirada hacia ella que estaba de espaldas a él- quería hablarte sobre tu familia,sobre quien es realmente destructor,me..me refiero a lo que splinter me contó...algo que destructor mismo le dijo.

karai cerro los ojos con una expresion de enojo en su rostro y se giro hacia donde estaba leo.

K:Que es lo que me estas tratando de decir leonardo,por que rayos me vienes hablar de esto.¿Quien te mando? ¿Fue Hamato Yoshi?

L:¿Que?, porsupuesto que él no me mando aquí a hablar a él le gustaria que supieras la verdad.

K:¡¿Que, de que estas hablando?! la verdad es que ¡Destructor es mi padre!-dijo gritando de enojo.

En eso un ruido de cajas que se caian vino de el lugar en donde estaban mikey y donnie.

Rafael habia entrado corriendo y destructor venia detras de el y cuando este entró el le tiro una pila de cajas pero eso no lo detuvo.

Karai volvio a mirar rapidamente por las endijas y abrio sus ojos completamente no podia creerlo- pero que rayos hace mi padre aquí.

L:¡él no es tu padre!, tu verdadero padre es splinter y tu eres su hija te esta mintiendo.

Karai se volvio rapidamente sobre leo y le puso una de sus katanas sobre el cuello.

K: Splinter no es mi padre, él mató a mi madre y ni siquiera se quien es miwa,mi nombre es karai.¡entendiste!- dijo apretando cada vez más las afiladas katanas sobre el cuello de el líder.

**Del otro lado**

Rafael peleaba contra destructor,pero no podia hacer mucho contra las afiladas cuchillas de su enemigo que le rozaban muy cerca.

Hasta que mikey y donnie se lanzaron hacia el para ayudar a rafa.

Donnie intento pegarle por detras con su baston bo pero destructor se giro rapidamente y lo lanzo por el aire lo mismo hizo con mikey quien intento enredarlo con la cadena de sus nunchacus.

Dejando de lado a los dos hermanos destructor tomó a Rafael y lo tiró contra una pared.

Mientras tanto del otro lado karai estaba escuchando todo y leo tambien por lo que el queria ir a ayudar a sus hermanos,pero karai lo tenia inmovilizado con las katanas en su cuello.

L:ahh... Ya basta esto no es gracioso karai estas lastimandome..auch,sueltame

K:¿gracioso? Y cuando te parecio que fue gracioso,

Decirme que el asesino de mi madre Hamato yoshi es mi padre-

karai lo miró con mas odio aún y segada por el rencor empezaba a lastimar a leo.

**volviendo a la otra parte**

Destructor:No saldras vivo de aqui tortuga, ni tu ni tus hermanos-dijo con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro

R:¿Que? porque escuche que eres un maldito cobarde que mató a la esposa de su enemigo y se quedó con su hija a la que solo esta usando.¿Que crees que pasará cuando se entere?

En ese momento karai soltó a leo y miro entre las maderas esperando una respuesta de parte de destructor.

Leo se quedó sorprendido por lo que Rafael acababa de decir pero no se podía quedar ahí si hacer nada asi que aprovecho la distracción de la kunoichi y fue con sus hermanos.

* * *

Ufff..Porfin terminé es que en en mi ciudad hacen como 39°C y se me van las ideas,bueno depaso les queria contar jeje. pero hice lo mejor que pude espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos! y dejenme sus reviews ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero no tuve tiempo de actualizar,espero que les guste y les agradesco sus reviews

* * *

Chapter 7: **Una situacion** **complicada.**

Cuando leo volvió adonde estaban sus hermanos.

M:¡Leo! ¿Donde estabas hermano?- dijo estirando sus brasos para abrazar a su hermano el cual lo esquivo

L:No hay tiempo chicos,si no hacemos algo destructor matará a Rafa.

D: Leo tiene razon,pero no podemos atacarlo solamente nosotros tendriamos que pensar en usar algo...

M:Oigan... ¿por que no usamos esto?-sacando detras de su caparazón uno de los frascos de donnie que contenia aquel líquido que habia resultado de un experimento fallido.

D:oye, ¡te dije que no lo tocaras!

L: ¿Que-es-eso?-pregunto el lider mirando extrañamente el contenido

D:Es un liquido que desace metales pero...

Leo miro hacia donde estaba su enemigo y luego miro a donnie y los dos sonrieron,tenian la misma idea.

¡Yo lo distraere!-grito Leo-Donnie busca con que tirarlo y que mikey lo lanze

Donnie asintió,mientras el lider

Mikey al principio no entendia pero luego miro a Donnie que le mostro el frasco mientras lo movia.

¡Genial!-grito mikey

Luego de lo que Rafael le habia dicho

Destructor apretó sus dientes con rabia, pero despues comenzo a caminar hacia Rafa desplegando sus cuchillas

pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el gope final chocó contra las katanas de el líder.

El pobre Rafa estaba golpeado luego de que destructor lo lanzara contra la pared y apenas podia moverse.

Leo tenia que distraer a destructor para que sus hermanos sacaran a Rafael de ahí y Mikey le tirara el liquido.

Asi que comenzó a luchar con su enemigo tratando de esquivar todos sus golpes.

Donnie ayudo a levantarse a Rafa y lo llevó hasta un lugar mas seguro detras de unas cajas.

Mientras mikey se habia subido a una de las ventanas, que tenian como un pequeño entrepiso y desde ahí espero la señal de Leo para lanzar la sustancia que desacia el acero.

L:Parece que no quieres que se sepa la verdad ¿no? Hasta cuanto crees que lo vas a ocultar-esquivando los golpes

Destructor:Karai nunca se enterará de esto por eso cuando acabe con ustedes,iré por Splinter y haré que pelee con su propia hija la cual lo odia,antes de destruirlo yo se va a interponer con mi venganza-dijo con un tono de maldad y rencor.

En ese momento Leo rió conformemente, habia logrado que destructor se delatara solo,aunque le sonó un poco loco lo que este acababa de decir,al parecer su venganza era un poco obsesiva.

Por otro lado karai que seguia escuchando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho como si algo se le clavara,sintio dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no dejo salir ninguna.

Al momento su rostro cambió,se torno en una expresión de enojo e impotencia,pero a la vez confusión.

Cuando leo vió el momento, dió un salto sobre destructor quedando detras de el y le hizo la seña a su hermanito.

¡Booyahkasha! Destructor- susurro mikey lanzando directamente el frasco sobre su armadura.

El frasco se rompió exactamente en sus cuchillas la cuales comenzaron a deshacerce quedando como derretidas.

Leo tiró una bomba de humo para darse tiempo de escapar con sus a su enemigo confundido y gritando con su ronca voz

-¡Ya verán tortugas esto no quedará así me vengare de splinter y de ustedes los encontrare de algun modo! Y los hare pedazos.- dijo con un envenenamiento y al terminar rió malvadamente

En las alcantarillas...

Donnie llevo rapidamente a Rafa a su laboratorio para curarlo de los golpes que tenia,mientras que leo se habia sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida pensaba

-"Espero que karai este bien,seguro que escucho todo pero me pregunto que va a hacer ahora,tengo que buscarla y hablar otra vez con ella"

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre quien al escuchar que sus hijos habian vuelto fue para ver como estaban.

-¡Leonardo!, ¿Que es lo que paso hijo mio?-exclamó preocupado

-Sensei- dijo mirando a splinter,pero luego miró a Miguel Angel que se acercó a los dos.

M:Leo,creo que nos perdimos de algo,tendrias que explicarnos lo de karai

En ese momento su padre los miró a ambos y sintio que esto se le estaba llendo de las manos y que tal ver era el momento de que no solo el líder supiera lo que el se había enterado.

S:No miguel angel,yo les debo una explicación,es el momento de que sepan la verdad...

Mikey miro a su padre algo extrañado y luego giro su mirada hacia Leo quien solo agacho su cabeza tristemente.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno ¿como reaccionaran sus hermanos cuando splinter les cuente que su hija miwa esta viva y que es ¡Karai!.¿Que pasara con ella?¿Cuándo tomará venganza destructor?

Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo otra vez por tardarme tanto les mando saludos y no olviden sus reviews! :)


End file.
